Blood Red Roses
by fiorae
Summary: While Sesshomaru is sleeping, Rin gets too close to him and he accidentally attacks her. Frightened, Rin runs away without a word and Sesshomaru goes in search of her. OneShot, possible Sesshomaru OOCness.


_Blood Red Roses_

By Fiorae

Summary: While Sesshomaru is sleeping, Rin gets too close to him and he accidentally attacks her. Frightened, Rin runs away without a word and Sesshomaru goes in search of her. OneShot, possible Sesshomaru OOCness.

"Aah, finished!" Rin giggled happliy, dancing around with the bunch of roses she gathered. "I hope Lord Sesshomaru will like them .." she whispered to herself, a small blush hinting her cheeks. She walked over to her dragon friend, Ah and Un. "Can you guys take me back?" she asked smiling at them. They nodded their heads, laying down so she could climb on their back. After she was secure, they took off flying into the air and above the vast forest.

Rin smiled softly, gazing at the gorgeous red roses she had just picked. They still had hints of dew on them from the early morning showers before, making them shimmer brightly as they reflected the light of the sun.

'I never did thank him for saving me the first time we met ...' she thought, memories of their first incounter flooding her mind. 'He was hurt ... badly ...but I helped him get better. Then he brought me back to life after those wolves had ...' she trailed off, her eyes saddening at remembrance of what those animals did to her. She looked at the flowers in her hands once more. "These are to thank him ..." she said aloud as their camp site came into view.

Ah and Un made a landing just a few feet away from the fire Jakken had set up. Rin hopped off their back, bowing quickly to them and running toward the fire. She noticed Sesshomaru laying against a tree, his eyes closed and his fluffy kimono accessory drapping losely around his neck. She blinked, taking a step toward him.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she whispered softly, taking a few more steps closer.

Suddenly Sesshomaru's eyes opened, flaring a blood red. His left hand darted up, slashing Rin across the face with it's claws. She fell sideways, pressing her hands to the newly created wound in hopes of softening the pain. Before she could do anything else, Sesshomaru was leaning over her, his fangs bared. Rin slowly looked up at him, fear obvious in her eyes.

Seeing that look in the small girl's eyes, all visciousness vanished from his being, as if never there. His eyes stared widely at the shivering girl beneath him, getting up to stand to his full height. As soon as he did, Rin took off running as fast as she could, not stopping to look back.

By now Jakken, who had previously been sleeping as well, was staring wide-eyed at his lord. The dog demon stood still, a look of both shock and sadness decorating his face.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru..?" Jakken stuttered, making a move toward Sesshomaru. He watched as Sesshomaru raised his hand, as if examining it. His eyes saddened when he saw the blood of the young girl dripping from his claws. He shook it, his movements a bit jerky, then walked over to his dragon servent, grabbing their rein.

"Go look for her." he commanded Jakken, not making the effort to look him in the face. Jakken opened his mouth to protest, but quickly closed it, knowing that Sesshomaru was in a state of mind where he'd kill him without hesitation. He quickly picked up his staff and ran off in the direction the girl went.

Rin kept running, even after several minutes had passed. Hot tears blurred her vision, causing her to trip over a rock in her path. She fell to the ground, scraping her knee. A soft but painful groan escaped her small being as she sat up, pressing her hands to the scrap. Her tears ran down her cheeks, stinging the slashes across her face. She sobbed softly, letting her body fall against a tree behind her.

'Why ...?' she thought blankly, closing her eyes. Images of Sesshomaru's fierce expression haunted her mind. She whimpered softly, holding up her hand. She opened her palm slowly, looking down at it's contents. A small rose with a blood spattered stim remained, looking lifeless. Rin let it tumple out of her hand and land softly on the ground. Her hand fell to the ground roughly.

"Does he hate me ...!" she sobbed through tears.

"Possibly." came the nagging voice of Jakken. Rin looked up slightly, giving him a depressed look. He grinned slightly at seeing the girl so broken up, but even he couldn't help but feel a soft tinge of sadness for her.

"..What are you doing here, Lord Jakken?" Rin whispered softly. Jakken opened his mouth to speak, but then a thought struck him. This was his chance to get rid of the little human brat! He quickly formulated a plan in his mind, ready to be put into action.

"Well ... Lord Sesshomaru sent me here to finish the job." he said, grinning. Rin's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Job ..?" she whispered. Jakken nodded.

"You see, he wanted me to finish killing you." he said, taking a step toward her. Rin's eyes widenend. She made an effort to stand, finding her knee was still in great pain.

"Lord Sesshomaru has always hated you. The only reason he brought you back to life was to test the power of his sword. Nothing more." Jakken continued, raising his staff. Rin looked at him in horror, blood seeping from the slashes on her face down her neck. She shut her eyes tight, waiting for the pain to come.

"Get away from her!" came a loud, confident female voice. A arrow shot by a few inches from Jakken, the demon looking around frantically for where it had come from. He stared in shock as Kagome emerged from a patch of bushes. "The next one won't miss!" she yelled, preparing an arrow. Jakken panicked, running away frantically. Kagome rolled her eyes at the fast departing coward, quickly making her way over to Rin.

"Rin-chan, are you alright?" she whispered, examining the small girl. She gasped out in shock, seeing the claw slashes across her face. "Rin-chan, what happened!" Kagome cried. Rin's tear hazed eyes slowly looked up at Kagome.

"Kagome-chan ..." she whispered, fainting into the older girl's arms.

"Inuyasha, why don't you just calm down? Kagome-chan is strong enough to protect herself." Sango said, attempting to calm the mumbling half demon.

"Oh yeah, well what if Naraku comes out of nowhere and tries to kill her! Then what!" Inuyasha argued.

"Then she will use her arrows to defend herself until she can get back to us." Miroku tried, leaning against the walls of the cabin they were in.

"Do you really think Naraku will give her time to get back! Especially because she has the shikon shards! That idiot just had to leave!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Sit!"

"Ah!" Inuyasha cried out as his face came crashing into the ground. Sango tried to surpress the urge to laugh as she got up to greet Kagome.

"You're back. Where did ... oh my god, what happened to Rin!" Sango cried, seeing the bleeding and unconsious girl. Kagome walked over to her futon, laying Rin out on it.

"I'm not sure. I came across that Jakken guy trying to kill her. She was already bleeding like this before. See look, she has these slashes across her face like she was slapped or something." Kagome said as she got her first aid kit out of her bag.

Inuyasha walked over to the small girl, taking a look at the slashes. His eyes narrowed. "Sesshomaru ..." he whispered.

Kagome looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Are you saying Sesshomaru did this to her!" she cried. Inuyasha nodded slowly, sitting down cross legged.

"I can tell, I've been hit enough by them to know. He did it in a manner ment to kill too. She must have pulled back slightly, otherwise her neck would be broken." he added. Kagome sighed softly, shaking up her bottle of spray-on peroxcide.

'I can't believe Sesshomaru would do that ... Rin is just a little girl ...' she thought sadly.

"L-lord Sesshomaru ..." Rin whispered, he eyes slightly open. Kagome looked at her in relief. "Rin-chan, you're alright!" she cried happliy. Shippo hopped over to her, trying his best to help Rin sit up. She nodded her head to him in thanks, looking over at Kagome.

"Where am I ...?" she asked wearily. "Back at our camp. I brought you here. Rin-chan, I need to clean out your wounds and bandage them, is that okay?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded, letting Kagome handle her injuries.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru is going to kill me ...Not only did I try to kill that stupid human girl, but then I let Inuyasha's stupid human girl get our stupid human girl!" Jakken cried to himself.

Suddenly, the large shadow of Sesshomaru's dragon servent, Ah and Un, appeared above him. And the large, and scary, Sesshomaru jumped down from the sky, landing in front of Jakken. Jakken shivered like the ground was shaking apon seeing the face of his frighting and abusive lord.

"L-lord Sesshomaru..! H-how good to see you!" he stuttered. Sesshomaru took a step toward him.

"Did you find her?" he asked, his eyes narrow. Jakken's face lost all color. He moved back a few steps. "W-w-w-w-well, Lord Sesshomaru, what happened was ..."

The sounds of punches landing and the bird like screech of a demon echoed back to Inuyasha's cabin. Sango blinked, looking out the door. "I wonder what that was ..." she whispered.

"There, finished!" Kagome said, smiling at Rin. Rin smiled back, wrapping her arms around Kagome's neck. "Thank you Kagome-chan." she said.

"Hey." Inuyasha said, staring at Rin. Rin looked at him, her eyes widenening for a breif moment. Whenever she saw him, she couldn't help but notice how much him and Sesshomaru looked alike. "Was Sesshomaru the one who did that to you?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to the bandaging on her face. Rin's eyes filled with sadness as she nodded slowly. Inuyasha sighed. "I knew it." He stood up, sniffing the air. "He's close by too... Don't worry Rin, I'll get him for this." he said, exiting the tent.

"Inuyasha ..." Kagome whispered.

Sesshomaru hopped from tree branch to tree branch, following the scent of his younger brother he had picked up. "If Jakken was speaking the truth, Rin should be with that half breed brother of mine." he said aloud. He jumped to the ground, speeding up his movements.

'I have to get to her ... and tell her ...' His thoughts were interrupted by the sudden appearance of his brother charging at him. "Inuyasha!" he cried out in surprise, quickly drawing his sword to block Inuyasha's. They stood, swords locked, Inuyasha death glaring his elder brother.

"What, are you here to finish the job yourself!" he growled, pulling back his sword and swinging it at Sesshomaru's feet. Sesshomaru jumped just in time, using Inuyasha's shoulders to bounce behind him.

"What are you talking about!" he yelled, deflecting Inuyasha's string of blows. "Don't play stupid, it doesn't suit you!" Inuyasha yelled back, swinging for Sesshomaru's head. Sesshomaru ducked back, a strand of his hair getting cut instead.

"I'm not, Inuyasha! I don't know what you are talking about!" he said, dropping his sword to show he ment it. Inuyasha's eyes widen as he withdrew his sword too.

"You really ...? I'm talking about Rin!" he said. Sesshomaru's eyes saddened. "So she is here.." he whispered. Inuyasha nodded, taking a step closer to his brother.

"Inuyasha, wait!" Kagome called, running toward the demons with Rin on her back. Sango and Miroku followed close behind. Sesshomaru pointed his gaze in the oposite direction.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha mumbled, slightly agitated with the confusion going on. "Rin explained what happened, and I don't think Sesshomaru was trying to kill her!" Kagome said.

"Of course not! I would never purposely hurt her!" Sesshomaru yelled out, surprised by his own sudden statement. Everyone looked at him in shock, especially Rin. She squirmed around on Kagome's back.

"B-but ... Lord Jakken said ..." she whispered. Sesshomaru looked directly at her, walking forward until he was a few inches from Kagome. "Foget what Jakken said. Listen to what I say. I didn't mean to attack you. I acted on instinct. And I'm sorry Rin." Sesshomaru whispered to Rin. He brought his hand up to gently touch her bandaged cheek.

"I did this to you ..." he whispered sadly. Rin blushed slightly, smiling. "It's okay, it doesn't hurt much anymore Lord Sesshomaru." she said, a happy little grin plastered across her face. For the first time in whoever knows when, Sesshomaru smiled. Inuyasha stared, mouth ajar. Sesshomaru took Rin from Kagome, propping her up on his shoulder. His eyes pointed to Kagome.

"Thank you for looking after her." he said simply, turning and walking away. "Bye everyone!" Rin called as they departed. Everyone waved weakly at her, still shocked at what had just happened.

Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, closing his mouth for him. "Rin-chan brings out the best in him." she said simply. Inuyasha shook his head, try to kncok some sense back into it. "I'll say. He was letting me when that fight." he mumbled to himself.

"Rin, don't ever run away again, okay?" Sesshomaru whispered to the small girl on his shoulders. Rin nodded, still blushing slightly. 'Lord Sesshomaru really does care about me ...' she though happliy.

"Ah!" Rin cried out suddenly. "Your roses!"

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, confused. Rin frowned. "I picked a bunch of roses for you ... but I dropped them when I was running." she said sadly. Sesshomaru glanced at her. He sat her down on the ground. "Wait here." he told her, walking into a patch of bushes. Rin did as she was told, watching him vanish. In a few moments, the demon lord reamerged, carring with him a large bunch of flowers. There were roses and sunflowers, pink and purple flowers, all looking so beautiful. Rin looked at the flowers like they were gold as Sesshomaru handed them to her.

"Oh thank you Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried out, wrapping her arms around Sesshomaru's neck. Sesshomaru smiled again, though Rin couldn't see it. Ah and Un, who had been feasting on a patch of grass near by, walked over to their master. Sesshomaru picked Rin up and sat her on their back, leading them back to their resting place.

Sesshomaru sighed, glancing at Rin, who was still smiling brightly at her flowers.

'I seem to be more like you than I thought ... Inuyasha ...'


End file.
